


of drawings and something else

by catcie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcie/pseuds/catcie
Summary: an au where mari has a twitter art account by the name of ladybug and adrien is absolutely smitten





	of drawings and something else

_Ladybug.arts_. That was her handle name on Twitter. Adrien couldn't help looking at her art everyday. He couldn't explain it, but there was something special about them. Familiar even. It was like drinking a hot mug of chocolate on a specially winter day; that's how comforting it was too him.

"Mr. Agreste! Shoot starts over in five minutes!"

Adrien didn't listen. Ladybug had liked and replied to one of his tweets.

_'tysm! i'm so glad that you liked this piece 🤗😚'_

He hid the blooming smile that threatened to appear. How can she be so cute with just a comment?

"Mr. Agreste!" the photographer spoke louder, startling the model. "Please be more attentive. Also, are you ok? Your face is quite red."

He touched his cheek. It was quite warm.

"O-oh yes! I'm so sorry…. I'll be there in a moment." He turned the phone off and went to the photo booth, his face warming up even more. How could he be that affected over a simple and polite response?

Could you have a crush on an internet user whose face you don't even know just because their drawings make you feel good?

__________________________________________________

After photoshoots were done, Adrien went home and faced the daily interrogation his father did to him_. 'How efficient were you today?' 'You didn't embarrass me today, did you?'_ and so on. He loved his father, he really did, but everytime a question was made a heavy burden was put on his shoulders. He felt like Atlas, on his back was the pressure and the perfection his dad asked. Or something like that.

With a cold dismissal from his father, Adrien went up to his room. When he opened the door, his cat's ears perked up and he slowly blinked from the spot in the sofa. He immediately relaxed.

"Hey, Plagg," he started, scratching his ears, "I brought you something special today."

He went to retrieve a bag from his backpack, where it contained cheese. Plagg's green eyes widened and he started purring, getting up and starting to get close to Adrien. He gave him the piece of cheese and Plagg ate it with gusto.

What a strange cat, Adrien wondered yet again. He worried if cheese was an appropriate food for cats, but Plagg didn't seem to have any problem so far so. Who knows.

With that out of the way, he finally sat in the sofa and turned on his smartphone. Ding, his phone rang as it started. _Ladybug.arts_ (he had her notifications on, he thought embarrassingly) tweeted. _Badum_, he felt his heart rate speed up considerably and opened the tweet.

_'Hi! I'm finally opening commissions 🐞💖 Info is down below in the image attached 🤗'_

_Cute. The way she writes is so cute._

_Wait._

_She is opening commissions!_

Adrien's train of thought crashed at the last one. This was finally his chance to give something back to Ladybug! He scrolled down and opened to find…

Disappointment.

$50 a full illustration with background? $5 a simple sketch?!

Adrien was flabbergasted. These prices were way too low! Considering the quality of her work, these were heavily underpriced.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and grabbed his wallet. He had a plan in mind.

.

.

.

_'Hi! I'm Adrien, a big fan of yours! Could I ask for a commission?'_

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent au that could or could not have a continuation tip your artist


End file.
